This invention relates to an improved storage container or bag for use with fresh vegetables, fruits and other moisture-retaining foods.
The storing of food has been a problem for centuries. The use of salt, ice and now refrigeration has largely alleviated the problem of bacterial growth and the subsequent spoiling of stored food. However, moist foods such as fruits and vegetables still have relatively brief shelf lives, even when stored in a refrigerator. Bacterial growth, discoloring, and drying out are often experienced in the storage and refrigeration of moist foods.
The art has developed both permeable and impermeable materials such as paper towels, wax paper, plastic, and aluminum foil to facilitate the storing of food. Yet, if an impermeable material such as a sealed plastic bag is used to store moist vegetables, any excess moisture in the sealed bag cultivates bacterial growth, which results first in discoloration and then spoilage of the food. If a permeable material is used to store moist produce, the pervious nature of the material lets the moisture escape, and the food becomes dehydrated.
In order to alleviate the problems of bacterial growth and dehydration of stored foods, some people use a paper towel in combination with foil or wax paper or enclose a paper towel in a plastic bag to package stored food. However, if the combination is impervious, condensation of exuded liquid from the food saturates the paper towel, thereby cultivating bacterial growth. Conversely, if the combination is permeable, moisture escapes and the stored food will dehydrate.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide bag-like container for storing produce which delays and reduces the problems of discoloring and spoiling resulting from bacterial growth within condensed or exuded moisture, thus prolonging both the usable life and the appearance of the stored food.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag-like container which also serves to retain moisture, thus reducing dehydration of the stored food.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and convenient bag-like container for use by both consumers and packagers of moist fruit and vegetables.